


Upon A Thousand Stars

by misamisa711



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux got captured by the Resistance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux被抵抗组织抓住了，为了得到宝贵的第一秩序情报，Leia决定跟他深入地交谈，她从未想过，Hux是带回她儿子的关键…… Kylux无差</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

夜已深，大多数人已然睡下。Leia坐在空无一人控制室里，背靠在那张冰冷且令人背部生疼的旋转指挥椅上。偌大的控制室内光线昏弱，寂静无声，频繁闪烁着的只有控制面板和应答器的红蓝提示灯光和屏幕微弱的淡黄色光亮，陪伴着她的只有偶发几波从雷达发出的单调脉冲音。

她抬头看向桌椅前方的巨大监控屏，整个基地的一切尽收眼底，她望着屏幕，凝视着，搜寻着上面可能会突然出现的事物，或许是一个光点，或许是一个热检测信号，然而显示屏上映着一片平静，没有任何不寻常发生。她的手指在指挥台的塑料面板上敲击出单调的声响，在循环了好几次后，最终她再一次打开了随身携带的电子平板。

屏幕上立刻弹跳出一封已读信息，信息显示接受时间是三十个小时之前，那是经由BB-8传送到抵抗组织加密卫星的密文，将它转为明码之后，可以被这样读出来：

"坐标已得，遇敌攻击。"

那是Leia最后一次接收到Poe的信息，这封语焉不详的信息对她来说无疑既是希望又是打击——Poe找到了能够指引向她哥哥的途径，但在任务返程的路上遇到了埋伏，有非常大的可能性是第一秩序，鉴于他们跟自己一样急切想要找到现存最后的绝地武士天行者。只不过与Leia期盼的目标不同，第一秩序的目的是为了摧毁，将光明面赶尽杀绝。

Leia派出的抵抗组织精英飞行员遭遇上第一秩序，他音讯全无已经有三十多个小时，他能够安然脱身，力保那坐标不落入邪恶之手吗？她深呼吸，期望能够平息她心中逐渐升起的焦虑不安，将注意力集中，定位到这名飞行员身上。她的力量不如她的哥哥Luke那样强大，此刻的她就像是个在绝望中摸瞎的盲人。她闭眼，在虚空中想象出一只拨开她眼前迷雾的手，在黑暗中驱散遮蔽视线的障碍物，她眼前所及之处突然变得清晰起来，她看见了Poe，衣衫褴褛，嘴角擦伤，脸上有着淤青的痕迹，然而就算是这样也无法掩盖他那炯炯有神的双眼。他还活着，这给了Leia莫大的安慰，他燃烧着的生命之火就像是无边黑夜中明亮的灯塔让她安定下来。

突然响起的高频警报声让Leia从思绪中惊醒，她快步奔向控制台，拉出仪表板，敲入几行指令，监控屏立刻显示出警报的来源——雷达捕捉到一架正急速接近中的未知飞行物，Leia将监控画面放大，一架钛战斗机正向抵抗组织基地的停机坪飞去。她顿时心跳停跳了半拍，心中警铃大作。第一秩序的进攻？她摇了摇头，视野中除了这孤零零的一架之外别无他物。如果这是一次战术上的混淆……她的心在胸腔中狂跳不止，她的手伸向了桌上的一个按钮，只要按下，全基地将进入一级备战状态。

"Leia将军。是我。"

钛战斗机向控制塔台发送出的无线电中传来了Poe的声音，他的声音异常地疲惫。

"Poe！"一股欢欣的宽慰涌上她的心头，"你怎么——"

Poe是如何逃脱的？他为何驾驶着一架第一秩序的战斗机？

她的心中有千百个疑问，但眼下似乎不是好的发问时机，Poe很有可能受伤了，他可能需要紧急医疗处理。

"将军，发生了一点状况，我请求您亲自过来一趟。"Poe的语气十分诚恳，没有了平素的轻快，"我带来了一位您可能感兴趣的人物。"

当Leia从吉普车驾驶座上跳下来的时候，远远地，她就看到了夜色中站着的三个人。Poe，一位她从未见过的年轻人，以及一个她常有耳闻的人——那个人身上的黑色制服皱巴巴的，梳到脑后的头发变得凌乱，他的双手被类似绳索的东西反绑在身后，被其他两人用爆能枪顶着后背，一步步地被枪顶着走到她的面前。

他仍然高昂着头，脸上的表情冰冷，一看到Leia的出现，他的双眼就像瞄准器一样定在了她身上，他眉头一皱，眼神中流露出不屑。

"Hux将军。"她看向了Poe，后者朝她点点头。

这个名字对于抵抗组织来说耳熟能详，第一秩序的将军，统领定局者号的头目，Snoke的手下心腹，他的脑中装着整个弑星者基地的蓝图以及第一秩序的军事战略部署，现在，这名第一秩序的头号人物落入了他们手里。

"寒暄的话就免了，要么快把我放了，要么把我关起来。"虽然被挟持到了敌对阵营的大本营，Hux仍旧保持着高傲的姿态，他的眼中没有流露出一丝怯懦，大胆地迎着Leia的瞪视。

"Poe，这到底是怎么回事？"在Leia的问话下，飞行员不自然地缩了缩肩膀，他先是看了看另外那名年轻男子，又看了看Leia，"请允许我介绍一下，这位是Finn，额，他从第一秩序逃了出来。"

Finn，点了点头，"我曾经为第一秩序服务，现在我志愿加入抵抗组织。"

"在我被第一秩序俘虏的时候，Finn把我从审讯室带了出来，他在我逃跑的时候帮了很大的忙。"Poe接着Finn的话开始说："在我们逃跑的时候，Hux挡住了我们的去路——"

"——我们就将他挟持作我们的人质，然后驾驶着那架钛战机逃离了定局者号，来到了这里。"Finn匆匆地结尾，扭头望向他们身后停靠着的那台战斗机，它的驾驶舱挡风玻璃上有被炮弹擦过的黑色焦痕，机翼一处的传感器也不翼而飞，显示着驾驶者从枪林弹雨中奋力逃脱的痕迹。

Hux从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，他的头抬得更高了，他笔直地站着，挺起胸膛，翻了个白眼，嘴唇拧成一个不悦的弧线，"叛徒。"他几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出每一个音节，Finn手中紧握的爆能枪顶了顶Hux的后背，他的手指危险地够在了枪的板机上。Hux没有因此而退缩，仿佛他在敌人地盘上的恶意侮辱不过是个不痛不痒的挑衅。

"停止。"Leia在能够发生任何冲突之前出声制止，一瞬间，空气中剑拔弩张的氛围瞬间缓和了下来，"在明早审讯他之前，先将他带去监禁室。"她对Poe和Finn下达了命令。

一位来自第一秩序的高级将领，一位从第一秩序叛逃的士兵，一处能够将他们指引向天行者的坐标。今晚注定是一个惊喜连连的夜晚，今晚，命运的天平向他们这一边倾斜了。仿佛有一股清风吹散了Leia心中沉甸甸的重量，她的内心变得轻快起来，在Poe和Finn的身影远去后，她开始思索起下一步的计划起来。从她安插在第一秩序里的情报源发回来的讯息显示出第一秩序也在积极寻找着自己Luke的踪迹，同时的，他们正在某处建造一座令Leia深感不安的武器——一个可能危及到银河系中所有已知星球的致命武器，这个武器的规划是如此绝密，以至于没有任何一个人能够知晓它的全貌——而它的设计者与执行者正是刚刚被抵抗组织捕获的Hux。

她需要Hux开口，但从刚才的Hux的举动看来，要他乖乖配合向抵抗组织提供信息远没有那么简单。Leia急迫想要获知能威胁到抵抗组织，甚至是新共和国的武器的详情，它的建造意图，它的攻击范围和毁灭程度，以及它的薄弱之处。然而她是断然不会允许审问中刑讯的使用的，她需要和Hux谈谈。就在明天。


	2. Chapter 2

Hux环顾四周，抵抗组织的监禁室里除了一个设计简单的卫生间、一张简陋的单人床之外别无他物，他的视线搜寻着可能存在在室内的监控摄像头上，不出所料，他在房间天花板的一角发现了一个正在运行中的摄像头。

Hux走进那间卫生间，里面设置着一个用淡蓝色浴帘与马桶隔开的淋浴间，他思忖着是否要给自己洗个澡——他被一路挟持过来，被迫和那个叛徒和叛军飞行员展开生死大逃亡并抵达这里，距离他上一次沐浴已经有好一阵子了。制服吸收了他的汗水，变的有点沉甸甸的，黑色的布料紧紧地贴在他潮热的皮肤上，黏黏腻腻的感觉让他不舒服地想要扭动个不停。

Hux回到房间，看见床上放着的东西时，顿时哑然失笑——抵抗组织居然还给他们的囚徒准备了换洗衣物和洗簌用品。他将那套深蓝色的囚服掂了起来抖了抖，一张窄窄的纸条掉在了地上，Hux将它捡起，"若有任何需要，使用墙边的对讲器——L.Organa。"Hux难以置信地走向靠近监禁室出口大门的那个红色小盒子，他打开，不出意料地发现里面是一台对讲机。

他们究竟在搞什么把戏？抵抗组织把他抓到这里可不是让他来度假的，他已经做好了被恶劣对待的准备，从Hux亲眼目睹的第一秩序的审问方式来看，逼迫敌人说出他们所想知道的情报的第一步，就是彻底地在肉体上击垮对方。

显然抵抗组织痴心妄想地认为用这种怀柔的手段就能够让自己就范，Hux在心中冷笑，他什么都不会说的，无论是用什么样的手段，他们都不能从他这边获得一丝半毫的情报。

Hux拧开了浴室的水龙头，热水立刻扑打在他光裸的肌肤上，他闭上了双眼，感受着温暖的水流冲刷了他身上的污垢，水流滑下来被冲刷进脚底的排水沟里，他离开了多久？十五个小时？二十个小时？他的被捕彻彻底底的就是个错误，是他的刚愎自用，和急于求成导致他落到了现在这个境地。他本可在那架钛战机飞离定局者号舰船的片刻就果断下令让高射炮台将他们击落的，然而看到FN-2187的那张脸，他的怒意就变成了无法控制的野火，他的理智在那一瞬间霎时化为乌有，在他的头脑还未觉察之前，指纹枪已经指向了那名叛徒和逃犯。

"你们休想离开这里！"他出声高喊，愤怒在他的血管中跳跃，瞄准器对准的是Hux当下最想置之于死地的人。

一束能量波朝他飞来，Hux的手腕立刻感到一阵剧痛，手中的指纹枪也啪嗒一声甩落到了地上。Hux捂住右手手腕，上面出现了一抹瘀青。下一刻，他就被叛徒的枪口指着了。

Hux重重地一拳捶在浴室的瓷砖墙壁上，粘附在上面的水珠发出从他紧握成拳的指缝间流过，Hux将牙咬得咔哒响，他痛恨失败——尤其是这失败还是因为他一时的心智混乱造成。

Hux关掉了花洒，拉开浴帘，用手指抹开氤氲在镜子山的水雾，他神容凄苦的脸出现在了玻璃反射上，他将湿漉漉的头发擦干，将自己套进了那身略显宽大的深蓝色布衣里，他本想将那件黑色长袍大衣披在身上，但片刻又改变了主意，就这么走出了卫生间，回到那间狭窄的单人牢狱里。

Hux蜷缩着躺上那张窄窄的单人床，面朝墙壁。先睡上一觉。他在心中给自己下了一道坚如磐石的命令。

在Hux早年的军事训练中，他就养成了这样严格克己的习惯，就算是身陷囹圄，也丝毫不能松懈。尽最大可能地保存体力是他唯一能做的，就算一切都脱离自己掌控，Hux至少还能存留一点精力以撑过抵抗组织的审问，他万万不能让敌人发现一丝可乘之机，或是一丝裂缝，他应该是一副完整的假面——任何真情实意的流露将会招致不可估量的打击。

自他被抓后，第一秩序是否已迅速回归到应有的一切井然有序？Hux曾为这种情况做过预设，他迫切地期翼在主将被俘的情况下将控制权交由Phasma是一个正确的选择，他信赖她，她更加是一个能够正确执行任务的优秀下属——不像Ren，将他放到指挥的位置只会给整个局面带来未知的混乱。

Ren——越是逃避就越是会想起，Hux的思绪最终还是落在了那人的身上。

"你的士兵有多大的能耐？"Ren，戴着他那幅可笑的头盔，从他的语气中，Hux能够想象出头盔的隐藏下那张幸灾乐祸的脸。

"我对我的士兵足以有百分百的信心。"Hux挺值了腰板，不想在Ren面前露出任何脆弱的神色，或者是被打倒的姿态，他正色道。

"你应该更加小心，纵使你铸造的系统坚不可摧，有自我意志的人类总是最薄弱的一环。"Ren的语气缓和了下来。他指的是他的暴风兵计划，Hux隐隐约约地觉察到，有什么非常不对劲，他本该天衣无缝的计划里出现了一个偏离了他精准计算的未知变量，而他竟然对此一无所知。

"我没有发现什么异常的，如果有，薄弱之处也不会是来自于我的士兵。"Hux草草结束了这个对话，不想和Ren继续这无意义的争辩。他转身就走，想要拂袖而去，他的右臂却被有力地紧握住。

"万事小心。"Ren的声音虽然微弱，Hux仍旧能听出他面具下的真情实意，Hux被Ren居然会关心的这个认知震惊了一下，Hux的脸没有泄露出他内心的惊讶，只是面无表情地与Ren对视了良久。

Hux翻了一个身，看见了天花板上映照着的一小块从高窗外透过来的细微光点。他盯着那束光有好一阵子，多久了？Hux无法记起，直到记忆中Ren的身影渐渐退去，觉知回到当下的情景里。

想到自己孤身一人躺在这里，孤立无援，Ren指间的触碰也变成了虚无缥缈的东西——那热度还在，但他人早已经远去，距这里有万千之遥。

Ren——

他抱着这个念想，沉沉睡去。


End file.
